The Truth Behind The Crimson Stone
by edluver
Summary: Kathy and Ashley were just two teenage girls,till when they where going to visit thier father, he wasnt there.They just met Ed,Al,and Roy.Will they help to find the crimson stone or will they be caught not visiting thier father?OCxEd,OCxAl
1. Finding The Stone

-----Chapter 1:Finding The Stone ----- 

Kathy and Ashley, two teenage girls. One day they where walking home from school, then they raced among themselfs. They ran along a river, it was deep, probaly deeper then five feet. Then somthing caught the attion to Kathy's eye. She froze, then knleed down to see the river closer.

"I won!" Ashley screamed with joy. Ashley stopped her moment of joy to see that Kathy didnt even care that she lost. So Ashley ran to see what Kathy was looking at, "Watch out!" Ashley yelled, surprising Kathy, almost making her fall in the deep and cold river.

"Ha ha... very funny." Kathy said sarcasticly.

"What are you looking at?" Ashley finally knleed down to see what Kathy was looking at.

"Look." Kathy pointed to a spot of ragding water. Ashley bent over so her face was practicly touching the water. She saw nothing.

"Huh?" Ashley bent down even more, her butt stuck up in the air and her nose was under water. Kathy stared at Ashley's stupidness. Then Kathy lifted up her right leg and kicked Ashley. Making her land in the river.

Ashley grabbed on to a rock far away on land from where Kathy was. She was brearly breathing. Ashley coughed up some fresh water that was in her lungs from the fall of her rude sister. Ashley grabbed some support from the grass to lift her up to go and beat up her sister for pushing her. She ran to Kathy, then to her surprise, Kathy had too her butt stuck up in the air, her whole face in the water, making her long thick hair soaking wet, but also her hand was in the water.

Now Ashley had the chance to push her in. Ashley picked up her left leg . The Kathy pulled her hand out of the water then she stood up.

"To late." Ashley said under her breath. Kathy held up a crimson colored stone.

"See?" Kathy said, she placed the stone right infront of Ashley's face.

"Its a strupid stone." Ashley yelled. Kathy threw it up in the air the grasping it in her hands.

"Oh well! I like it." Kathy said with joy. Ashley shrugged.

It was the next day when they where going to visit there father at Central. He was a cornal, in room 1344. On the very last floor. Ashley's and Kathy's father devoriced thier mother when Ashley and Kathy where only fourteen. It dosent seem like a long time, or such a dragity. But to Kathy and Ashley, those where the longest, coldest, horrible two years of thier lives.

"I hate that stupid stone, dont let me even take a glimpse of that!" Ashley demanded. Kathy put the stone on a chain. Kathy just stared at Ashley. Kathy placed the chain with the crimmson color stone under her shirt so no one would see.

Its been a day on the train. Ashley was halfway asleep, while Kathy was wide awake.

"What if father got reassigned. You know, to south, or north headquarters?" Kathy said out of the blue. Ashley opened her eyes wide.

"How can you say that?" Ashley asked, "If he got reassigned, he would of sent us a letter, or called us."

"How do you know? What if he is to busy?" Kathy asked.

"Who cares!We are at Central anyway, we will find out by ourselfs!" Ashley said while the train was coming to a hult.

Kathy and Ashley ran into Central, not caring who was going to stop them for running, or have passes since Ashley and Kathy arent state alchemists. They werent going to stop.

"1344!" Kathy yelled. The door was shut tightly and also locked, "Father would never lock the door if he knew we where coming."

"Maybe he is in a meeting!" Ashley yelled, having every answer so she wouldnt be wrong. Ashley knocked on the door.

"Hold on!" an unfilmiar voice said.

"Meeting!" Ashley said in her victory voice. The door made a clinnging sound then the door knob turned. The large wooden door opened slowly. Then there was a probaly a teenage boy, shorter then Kathy and Ashley. (since Ashley and Kathy are orignally tall- 5'7") He had long blond hair that he pulled back into a braid.

"What a girl." Ashley whispered to Kathy. There was also a tall man wearing armor. There was also a tall man wearing miltary clothes. Just like thier father.

Kathy had a long smirk on her face while staring at Ashley.

"Shut up!" Ashley demanded.

"Who are you?" Kathy said plently, but also demanding so she would get an answer.

"Im Edward, and who are you?" the short teenage boy asked.

"No! We should be asking you that! You are in are father's office!" Ashley yelled at the top of her lungs.Then Edward and the man in armor with shocking faces turned to the man in the military clothes.

"Not me!" the man in the military clothes yelled, "Im sorry. Im the flame alchemist, Roy Mustage. You must be the childern of Lt. Cornal Parker. He was reassigned to north headquarters last week."

"Told you so!" Kathy said in her victory voice.

"Shut up!" Ashley yelled. Ashley always hated when she was wrong, witch was usally 9 out of 10 times, "So what are we suppose to do now?" Ashley stormmed into the office and before she got to the desk Kathy ran up to Ashley. Making the crimson colored stone toget loose from the chain and fall off.

"Whats that?"asked Ed.

"Its a stone." said Kathy while picking it up,"I found it in the river."

"Yeah, where you pushed me in, almost making me die!" Ashley said over dermaticly.

"It was just a joke." Kathy said while staring at the stone.

"What do you see in that stone anyway?"

"Let me see." Edward demanded. Edward walked up to Kathy, just before he was ready to snatch out of Kathy's hand. Kathy lifted up her hand over her head. Making Edwrad angry for being short.

"Come Ed! Try and get it." Kathy joked.

"Pass the stone here!" Ashley yelled while waving her arm vilently. Kathy threw the stone towards Ashley.Ashley tried to grab it but her catching was horrible, it slipped off her hand and on to the floor.

"I got it!" They all yelled. Trying to be to first one to the stone. They all pushed each other. But then Roy picked up the stone.

"Hey!" They all yelled.

"Hey Ed." Roy said while facing toEdward's face, "I think you found what you were looking for."


	2. Kathy Gone And To Never Return

-----Chapter 2:Kathy gone and to never return-----

"Ed do you think?" the armor man said.

"Yeah Al, the Philospher Stone." Ed said while taking the stone from Roy.

"Philospher Stone?" Kathy questioned. Ashley and Kathy where staring at each other, wide eyed.

"But Kathy just found it in the river." Ashley interagated. Ashley grabbed the stone and held it up to the light. It was small, and then to Ashley's surprise it looked like a red crystel. Ashley adored crystels, every single color, except crimson.

"Well a Philosper is made of first liquad, then if ths river is dense enough it can transform into a stone." Ed explained.

"Why dont you ask Ashley if it was dense or not, she fell in it." Kathy said while pointing to Ashley. Ashley's face was full of steam.

"THATS BECAUSE YOU PUSHED ME IN!" Ashley yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Calm down." Roy said. Al grabbed the Philospher Stone. Then handed it to Ed.

"Brother? What if its fake?" Al asked.

"I dont know what we will do next then Al. But what if its real. We-"

"WE CAN GET ARE BODIES BACK!" Al yelled with excite ment. Ashley and Kathy stared at each other with confusion.

_Bodies back? _They both thought.

"Well then you guys can keep the stone, we are just going to go to nothern headquarter to visit father." Kathy said while walking away. Ashley followed Kathy out of Roy's office and up to the top of the stairs witch led down stairs.

"What are you doing?" Ashley asked, practtily demanding.

"Going on the next train to visit father." Kathy said like Ashley's question was really stupid.

"Dont do that! Come on mother dosent expect us to come back home for another two months, we can pretend to visit father, but hang out with them insted."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"You can stay here but im going to visit father." She walked down stairs. Ashley folded her arms together agaisnt her chest.

"She'll be back." Ashley said in a snotty way. Ashley walked inside of the office. Ed and Al sat down on the couch and stared at the stone,

"They where so fasinated with some lame stone." Ashley wispheared.

It was an hour later and Ed and Al where still looking at the stone. While Roy was doing paper work. And Kathy still wasnt back. Ashley started to worry.

"So arnt you guys going to get your bodies back?" Ashley asked them.

"Well we dont know if its fake or not." Ed said.

"And if it is fake then somthing wrong would happen to me." Al explained. Ashley looked puzzled. She sat down on the couch with Ed and Al. She let out a huge sigh and took out a locket.

"Whats that?" Al questioned to Ashley. Ashley had no time to answered any one's questions. She twirled the locket and through it up in the air. Of course she has a horrible catch, it landed to the floor and popped open. Roy grabbed the opened locket. It had a picture of Ashley and Kathy going fishing. Kathy was in the middle of catching a tough fish that she couldnt pull up so Ashley stepped in and pulled on the fishing rod too. And thats when thier mother took the picture.

"The fish was a trout." Ashly explained. She started to have tears flow down her eyes. Ashley wipped her eyes witch made her face a light pink.

"Whats wrong?" Everyone asked me.

"Kathy," Ashley said while sobbing, trying hard not to studder, "She left and she is never coming back." Ashley tryed to calm down but she couldnt the sound of her sister never coming back made her cry even more.

"It okay." Ed said to calm me down.

"No, brother." Al said while he placed his cold metal arm on Ed's shoulder, "What if I went missing? You wont be calm about it."

"Of course not."

"Then dont tell her to calm down."

"No Al, its okay." Ashley said while wipping her eyes once more. Ashley walked out and went out side of Central, "I should go back on the train. But I want to hang out with them."

"Do you have a smoke?" some one asked Ashley. She swiftly turned around. When she did a ran drop hit her nose and rolled down her face. Every single year thier mother would give them 5 packets of smokes because in Central smokes cost like 10 yen while in Ashley and Kathy's home town it cost 3 yen. Big difference. Ashley reached into her pocket and pulled out a whole packet of smokes. She opened it and handed one to the man with out staring at him.Then she grabbed one for her self.

"The only way to get rid of pain is to face it right in the face. Then kill it!" Ashley said. The man handed her the lighter. She let the smoke and placed it in her mouth.

"My name is Havoc." the man said. Ashley looked at him to get a clear look of him. He had brown hair highlighted with blond. Havoc had brown eyes that looked just like Ashley's and Kathy's. Ashley looked up at the rain and got hr face wet so know one could find out witch was tears and witch was rain.

"Ashley?" a voice asked Ashley. She turned back to look at the gate. There in the mist was a faded figure. It was Kathy.

"Kathy!" Ashley asked the figure.

"Your smoking?" But to Ashley's suprise it wasnt her sister. Ashley quickly took out the smoke and threw it down to the ground. It wasnt Kathy, it was Margret, a woman with dark brown curly hair witch was now stright from the rain, Margret's eyes where teary too. Ashley didnt know if it was the rain or the tears, let just put it this way, Margret is Ashley's mother.


	3. Back Home

-----Chapter 4: Back Home-----

Ashley and Kathy where getting ready to spend 5 days at thier mother's house before they leave for thier huge trip. Ashley held hands with Ed (aw!) until they reached outside. Then Kathy rapped her arm around Al's. (also aw!) It was extremly windy and freezing outside.

"I thought it would be warm." Ashley said.

"Here have my coat." Ed told Ashley as he put his coat on Ashley's shoulders. Ashley and Ed blush 20 shades of red. Kathy sighed.

"Hey Al." Whispeared Roy. Ashley faced over her shoulder. She saw Roy give Al a coat just to catch up to the romance of Ashley and Edward. Al placed the black long coat on Kathy. Kathy blushed then Ashley snickered.

"What?" Kathy questioned Ashley. Ashley shot the other way around. Like she couldnt hear Kathy's question. Then Kathy and Ashley walked away with thier mother.

It was a day later on the train when Kathy was blushing.

"What is it?" Ashley asked Kathy.

"This note I found." Kathy answered.

_But that is Roy's coat! _Ashley thought with worry.

"Um...what...it says?"

"First of all its what does it say and it says:

Dear Kathy-

Your are dreamy,

I think of you night and day,

Your so bueatiful,

eyes,

hair,

everything,

you always make my day.

From, Al" Ashley sighed.

"He only knew you loved him for one day, but I guess he just likes to rush."

"What? Your the one who is rushing!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"God! Why are we fighting about this?"

"I have no clue. But you and Ed are rushing."

"No."

"Please. Ed giving you his jacket..."

"So."

"You holding hands."

"We at least Ed-" Ashley was about to blurt out about that note Al didnt write, and that is not Al's coat.

"Ed..."

"Held my hand too. You just rapped your arm around him. He didnt even agree."

"So. It is a lie."

"Please. You love him."

"No I dont."

"Then why did you hold hands."

"We didnt and to fool mother."

"Well at least he likes you. He would be heart broken if you didnt love him and he wrote that letter."

"Um...I can always pretend-"

"You like him."

"No I dont."

"Yes you do."

"Here we go fighting again, just stop fighting."

"Fine...you like him."

"SHUT UP!" Ashley became quite after that. An hour later then train came to a hault.

They got off the train. The smell of fresh air filled Kathy and Ashley's noses. It was great farm land.

"Came on girls. We need to get home and call your father." Margret said.

We called Lt. Cornal Parker.

"Hello? Lt. Cornal Parker speaking." a voice said.

"Hey father!" Ashley yelled with excitment. Each person had at the max 5 minutes to talk on the phone.

"So now you know my number."

"Why didnt you call us?"

"I was too busy honey."

"Thats okay."

"So hows life."

"Um...fine. Oh, five minutes are up. Here is Kathy. Love ya father!"

"I love you too sweetie." Kathy picked up the phone.

"Hi father." Kathy said.

"Hi honey. Hows life."

"Doing great."

"So do you have any boyfriends yet."

"Why didnt you ask Ashley that?"

"Well because she is younger then you-"

"Only by a year."

"11 months, but just answer the question."

"Yes!"

"Whats his name?"

"Alphonse Elric."

"A very nice name. Is he wealthy?"

"Father!"

"Im just asking."

"Oh five minutes are up. Here is mother. Bye!"

"Okay bye."

Thier mother picked up the phone and then talked for an hour.

"I miss Ed." Ashley said with a sigh while sitting next to Kathy on the couch.

"I miss Al." Kathy said back.

"KATHY LOVES AL! KATHY LOVES AL!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THAT?"

"I WILL NTO BE SILENCED!" then Kathy and Ashley strated to laugh.

"Ashley!" Magret yelled. Ashley gulpped.

"Yes mother?" Ashley asked.

"You never told your father about Edward."

"Well five minutes where up by the time I could get to that."

"He wants to talk to you again." Ashley walked up to Margret. Thier mother covered the talking part of the phone.

"Okay."

"Pst. I didnt and I will never tell your father of the smoking." Margret whispeared. Ashley smiled then grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is he weathly?" thier father asked Ashley. Ashley snickered.

"He is a state alchemist-"

"Oh good, then he is weathly. Is Alphonse a state alchemist?"

"No, but Al is Ed's younger brother."

"Younger? How young?"

"Well Ed is 15 and Al is 14."

"WHAT? My daughter is going out with a 14 year old and she is 17."

"I really dont care about her, but at least im only dating some 1 year younger then me."

"Okay, I want to talk to your mtoher now."

"FINE!" Ashley threw the phone to Margret. Margret and thier father where fighting about who Kathy and Ashley where in love with.

"I wish they would stop fighting." Kathy said while with Ashley and her where in Ashley's room. Ashley's room was red and black stripped. She had a queen sized bed and a huge oak desk for studies.

"Me too." Ashley said back. The girls sat there for about an hour till thier mother got off the phone. Margret came in Ashley's room.

"It took me a while but yes you guys can go on you huge trip with your boyfriends." Margret said while sighing. Ashley and Kathy hugged thier mother tightly.

"Thanks mother!" They both yelled with joy. It was 2 days later then Kathy and Ashley entered the train.

"I cant wait." Ashley said.

"Ethier can I. We finally can go on a quest." Kathy said back.

"Yeah...Lets practice alchemy."

"ALCHEMY!"

"Yeah. Come on!"

"Okay!" Ashley practiced by turning empty soda can its little horse sculpture. And Kathy turned little glass ice into little ice swans. It was loads of fun to practice. The enxt day the train came to a hult. And at the train stop was Ed and Al waiting for them. (AW!)


	4. Sorry its a short chapter!

-----Chapter 5:Sakura, and the name calling fight!-----

It was a bright and sunny afternoon after the huge storm that washed by. Ashley, Kathy, Roy, Al, and Ed, of course everyone else who is in that room at the time (Havoc, Hawkeye, ect.). Kathy just kept blushing at Al. Ashley giggled at Ed's joke, to Ashley that joke wasnt funny at all, it was just to tell Kathy that she as a better guy. Then some one mysterious walked in.

"Hey Roy!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Oh, its you." Roy said as if he never wanted to see that person ever. Kathy and Ashley stared at thier hair. It was all thick and russtled like they never even brushed thier hair while hers was silky pink.

"She looks beatiful." Ashley whispeared to Kathy. Kathy nodded slightly in agreement.

"Oh, hey! Im Sakura. Whats your names?" Sakura asked the two of them.

"Im Ashley."

"And Im Kathy." Kathy said pileatly.

"Great to meet y- Ed! Al! Is that you guys?" Sakura yelled while hugging them both. Kathy fleed with envy. While Ashley giggled at Kathy.

"Dont worry. There are probaly just friends." Ashley whispeared to Kathy so she would calm down.

"Maybe your right." Kathy said calmy while Sakura was talking to Ed and Al.

"So, I wonder how they became friends."

"They went on a mission together." Hawkeye butted in.

"Yeah- HEY YOU WHERE EZDROPING!"

"Sorry, i had to tell you so you guys just dont keep wondering for ever."

"Not forever, just till we ask them." Kathy said to Hawkeye.

"So, are you guys state alchemists?" Sakura asked the two of them.

"No." they said at the same time.

"But are father is one and god damnit we sure heck want to be as great as him." Ashley said.

"Okay then... What ever you say, but i say i hate alchemy and dont want to be an alchemist." Kathy said rudly like state alchemist were chrimenals.

"OH YEAH! YOUR ONLY SAYING THAT CAUSE MOTHER SAID SO!"

"NO! I SAY THAT BECAUSE I HATE ALCHEMY!"

"YOU ARE JUST TAKING MOTHERS SIDE CAUSE YOU WANT TO BE A GOODY GOODY!"

"NO! IM SAYING IT FROM MY OWN FREE WILL ALCHEMY FREAK!"

"TREE HUGGER!"

"TRANSMUTTING MUTT!"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU..UM..."

"SEE YOU CANT EVEN THINK OF A BETTER NAME!"

"BOYFRIEND STEALER! YEAH THAT RIGHT! I SAID IT! YOU STOLE SY FROM ME YOU FATTY!"

"FATTY! AND HE BROKE UP WITH YOU! HE COULDNT TAKE HIS EYES OFF OF MY BEAUTIFUL SELF SO HE DUMP YOUR UGLY FACE FOR MY BEAUTIFUL ONE!" Ashley takled Kathy with furry. Kathy takled Ashley back and threw in a good punch. Ashley was just about to use her alchemy when Roy stopped them.

"There would be no fighting in my office!" Roy yelled. Ashley and Kathy started to walk out of the room. Sakura just stared at them.

"Well so much for a good first impression..." Ashley joked.


	5. Fist Fight! Part One!

-----Chapter 5:The fist fight! Part One-----

Ashley and Kathy walked out the building quickly so they can finish the battle.

"OKAY YOU FATTY ARE YOU READY TO GET YOUR ASS KICKED?" Kathy yelled at Ashley with a fist.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FATTY YOU TREE HUGGER? IM ONLY 100 POUNDS!" Ashley yelled back while clapping her hands ready to use alchemy.

"SEE YOUR FAT!"

"DIE!" Ashley placed her hands on the ground. Swarms of rock spikes shot from the ground.It was a derect hit. Kathy fell on her butt. There was a gash in her shoulder. Kathy screamed as she held her wounded shoulder. Tears formed in her eyes. She forced them not to exit.

"OH NOW YOU MUTT YOUR GOING TO DIE!" Kathy rushed up to Ashley.Kathy takled her with anger and pain. She had Ashley locked and unable to move. Kathy had a wide smirk. She let in about five punchs on Ashley's face. Kathy jumped away from her. Ashley spit out a tooth with a pile of blood. Blood streamed down her mouth. Her right cheek was broused and swallen.

"Okay you bitch. Your going to get it." Ashley said as she didnt know how to speak fluently english. Kathy shot her head to the side. There was Edward, Alphonse, Sakura, and Roy ran out side the door.

"What the hell is happening here?" Roy asked with furry.

"SHE DID IT!" Kathy and Ashley said at the same time pointing at each other.

"Now what happened?"

"Well she started it!" Ashley yelled.

"No you did!" Kathy yelled at Ashley.

"No you called me an alchemy freak!"

"Well you called me a tree hugger."

"I called you that afterwards."

"No you didnt!"

"Do you wanna take this out side?"

"We are out side!"

"Fine we will just take it in side!" They both walked to the store.

"Taller first!" Ashley said while opening the door.

"Why thank you."Kathy said while she was about to walk inside. Ashley pushed Kathy far away from the door.

"Im taller!"

"No your not!"

"Im 5'7" your 5'6" so HA!"

"Oldest first!"

"Tallest!"

"Oldest!"

"Tallest!"

"Oldest!"

"FINE OLDEST!" Ashly clapped her hands and placed it on Kathy's shoulder. Kathy's shoulder held.

"Im so sorry!" Kathy said while crying. She hugged Ashley. Ashley hugged her back.

"Im sorry too."

"Your still an alchemy freak!"

"TREE HUGGER!"

"TRANSMUTTING WOLF!"

"BITCH!"

"YOUR THE BITCH!"

"IM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

"NOT BEFORE I KICK YOURS!"

"I CANT BELIEVE I CURED YOU!"

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU DID TOO. YOU SHOULD OF JUST KILLED ME!"

"LIKE I WILL NOW!" Ashley punched Kathy. Kathy did a round side kick witch made Ashley hit agaisnt the building wall. The bricks made Ashley's back bleed. Ashley screamed.


	6. Fist Fight! Part Two!

-----Chapter 6:Fist Fight! Part 2!-----

**Hey! I have two friends named Alexis now. And a new Alexis is going to be in the story. But I will storten it to Alex. So Alex is a girl, dont get confused and think she is a he. Sorry Sakura some one else is in this story too. Well if your in some ones story. they can b in yours. Now on to the story!**

"Would you guys stop fighting?" Ed asked the two of them.

"NO!" They both yelled at the same time. Ashley ran up to Kathy and pulled on her hair. Kathy pulled Ashley's hair back.

"Please guys stop!" Sakura yelled at them. But they wount listen. Kathy kicked Ashley in the stomach. Ashley landed to the ground.

"You bitch!" Ashley yelled to Kathy as she fell to the ground. Ashley closed her eyes.

"I won! Yes! In your freakin face! HA HA!" Kathy yelled with joy. Kathy jumped with excitment. Then Ashley got up.

"Im just joking." Ashley ran up to Kathy and used alchemy to creat a sword, "SURPRISE!" Ashley swong the sword and it gashed Kathy's right shoulder.

"Thats it!" Sakura yelled. Sakura clapped her hands and used alchemy. Kathy got covered in ice, "Thats better."

"HA HA!" Ashley laughed. Then Sakura clapped her hands once more and covered Ashley with ice as well.

"HA HA!" Kathy joked.

"You tree hugger! Once I get out of this ice im going to kick your butt!"

"I like to see that happen."

"STOP FIGHTING!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs witch made Kathy and Ashley become as silent as a mouse.

"Wow Sakura. I could never shut them up since they got here." Roy said while smirking at Sakura. Sakura smiled back.

"Okay! Im sorry. Now can you get me out of this ice. Im cold!" Ashley said.

"I'll think about it." Sakura said with a snotty voice.

"YOU'LL THINK ABOUT IT!" Kathy and Ashley said at the same time.

"Why are you punishing me? She started it!" Ashley yelled.

"No you did!" Kathy yelled.

"I give up!"

"I won!"

"NO YOU DIDNT!"

"Yes I did! You gave up." Then the everyone shot thier head to the side. There was this teenage girl laughing. She had skily black hair with brown eyes.

"Alex!" Ashley yelled.

"Whos Alex?" Kathy asked to Ashley.

"Your joking, right?"

"No."

"She was are best friend. Till, just went are seperate ways. Now like I was saying...GET ME OUT OF THIS ICE!"

"Okay!" Sakura yelled. She unfroze the ice for Kathy and Ashley. Ashley ran up to Alex.

"Hows it going?" Ashley asked her.

"Okay I guess..." she answered.

"I still dont remeber her alchemy freak."

"I dont think you wou- WHAT! YOU DAMN TREE HUGGER IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST!"

"GUYS STOP FREAKIN FIGHTING!" Sakura yelled. She clapped her hands.

"We will stop fighting just dont use your alchemy!" Kathy and Ashley said at the same time as the placed thier hands up in the air.


	7. The Stone Is Fake

-----Chapter 7: The Stone Is A Fake!-----

"Okay, now since that is all done. Who are you?" Sakura asked. Alex looked at the ground.

Alex had sliky black hair with layed on her shoulders her long bangs got pulled into pink small berates. Her eyes where smooh brown like melted choclete. She was just your normal state alchemist.

"Im Alex." She said kindly. Ashley ran up and hugged her. She let go and they swaded hands.

"I missed you." Ashley said.

"Me too!"

"Well, I have to go to my lutenits office. See ya." Alex walked into the building.

"Now who is she?"Kathy asked stupidly while walking up to Ashley.

"I explained it to you already." Ashley said while walking to Ed.

"Okay, walk away from me. I see how it is."

"So Ed. Um, let me see that lame stone."

"Why?" Ed asked Ashley.

"Cause I wanna see it." Ed reached into his pocket and handed Ashley the crimmson stone. Ashley walked up to Kathy.

"You see this?" Ashley asked Kathy, as if she was two.

"Um, yeah." Kathy answered.

"Well watch this." Ashley threw the stone to the ground. Then raised her left leg up real high then stepped on the stone. The red dust appeared on her white shoe. Kathy gasped.

"Holy crap! You bitch! You broke it!" Kathy yelled. She pushed Ashley to the ground.

"Thats not possible." Al and Ed said in unicen.

"What?" Kathy asked.

"Its not possible, the real stone cant break on poor pressure like that." Sakura explained.

"You calling me weak?" Ashley yelled at Sakura.

"No! Its just, its...um...not possible."

"Okay! Thats better!"

"So, its fake?" Ed asked to himself.

"I thought it was real, then i would have become human." Al said with sadness. Witch made Kathy slap Ashley across her head.

"Hey!" Ashley yelled with anger.

"If you didnt break the stone, we wouldnt be in the freakin mess!" Kathy yelled back.

"So its now my fualt?"

"Yes!"

"Its your stupid fault for finding it in the first place!"

"Well-"

"Get a freakin cow cause im sick of your bull Kathrian!"

"I will- HEY! Kathrain! How but you? Rose."

"I HATE that name, i said call me Ashley you bitch."

"Well you called me Kathrain! So I will call you Rose!"

"So your name is Rose?" Al asked Ash- Rose...(Ashley:HEY!)

"Yeah, but call me by my middle name, or else." Ashley said back to Al.

"Okay..."

"Now, Kathy. Its no ones fault for breaking this crystel. Its fake. And if Ed and Al thought it was real, then the reaction of a fake stone and human transmutation would have killed them." explained Sakura.

"Ha! See Kat? I just saved thier lifes!" Ashley said as if she was a hero.

"...Shut up..." Kathy whispeared with anger.


	8. Meet Riza

-----Chapter 8: Meet Riza-----

Kathy walked into the building. Ashley dusted off her sheo. But the red dust didnt come off all the way.

"Well back on to our sreach." Ed said. Ashley looked puzzled.

"Search?" Ashley asked Ed and Al.

"Well you know we are looking for the stone, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well in order to find it we must search for it." Al told Ashley as if she was two. Ashley had a frown upon her face. She walked in side. Ashley was searching for Kathy.

Ashley walked into Roy's office. And there was Kathy and Havoc talking.

"Oh look who it is." Havoc said while staring at Ashley. Kathy looked at her. Then she turned back around to talk to him. A woman walked in the office. She had golden hair with was pulled back into a clip. The woman had light brown eyes and wear a uniform just like Roy.

"Hello. Im Lutenite Hawkeye." The woman said.

"Hi! Im Ashley and this is Kathy. We are not state alchemist-" Ashley said. Kathy faked coughed to say that she doesnt like state alchemist. Ashley walked up to her and smacked Kathy across the head, "Like I was saying. We are not state alchemists. But we were going to visit our father but he moved. We just didnt know till we got here." Kathy mumbled something that Ashley could not hear, "What did you say?"

"I said nothing." Kathy demanded.

"Yes you did."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!" Then Riza took out her gun and shot two bullets right near Ashley.

"Aw Crap!" they both said at the same time. Ashley and Kathy were gasping for breath and at that same Ed, Al, Sakura, and Roy walked in.

"What happened here?" Roy asked also in his demanded voice.

"SHE ALMOST SHOT ME!" Kathy yelled.

"You? She almost shot me?" Ashley yelled at Kathy.

"Yeah right!"

"Do you want proof?"

"Yeah!"

"Right there!" Ashley pointed to the wall witch left a dent from Riza's bullets.

"I dont have to look. I just know Im right!" Ashley's face was full of furrey. She ran to Kathy and started to strangle her. Kathy went and punched Ashley. Riza went and shot three bullets at shot at the wall.

"Aw Crap!" Kathy said. Ashley placed her hand up in the air.

"I DIDNT DO IT!" Ashley yelled.


	9. On The Train We Go!

-----Chapter 9: To The Train We Go! -----

"Okay, now that I have you attention." Riza said. Riza walked up to Kathy. Riza asked,

"What is you name?" to Kathy.

"Kathy." Kathy of course answered. Riza smiled.

"You act just like some one I know, you look like him to." Ashley started to snicker.

"What's so funny?" Kathy asked, while also in a demanding voice. Ashley burst out in laughter.

"You look like father!" Ashley yelled.

"Don't you need to go get aids from your boyfriend or something?"

"Well at least I have one."

"Hey! I just haven't been looking for one, that all!"

"Don't worry when every girl dies on this planet then there's a slight chance you might get a boyfriend."

"What is your last name?" Riza asked Kathy.

"Parker." Ashley butted in.

"Lt. Coronal Parker?"

"Yes." Roy said.

"You interrupted my conversation." Ashley said.

"Your conversation!" Kathy snapped. Riza pulled out her gun. Kathy and Ashley stopped fighting.

After a while of both of them just sitting there quietly…finally! Ed and Al said they are going to go. Ashley and Kathy went with them.

"Hey! Ashley?" Kathy asked.

"Yeah?" Ashley asked back.

"I'll race you to the train stop." Ashley looked to see where it is. They where at train stop two, when they had to go to 20.

"Okay. Hey! Ed?"

"What?" Ed asked.

"Say 'go'!"

"Why?"

"Just say it." Kathy snapped.

"Okay! Go." Ashley and Kathy started to run. Then Ashley saw a huge crack that jetted up.

_If I keep running then I will trip, does Kathy see it? _Ashley thought to herself. Then she got an idea. She stopped. Kathy looked back in confusion, then tripped and landed on her face.

"I'm glad you're capable of making a complete ass of yourself." Ashley said while laughing. Kathy got up. Ed and Al ran to the scene.

"What happened?" Al asked Kathy.

"She fell flat on her face." Ashley said. Kathy ran up to Ashley and started to chock her.

"And you know the freakin crack was there!" Kathy asked.

"Not again…" Ed and Al said in unison.

"They sure fight a lot." Al said.

**The quotes:**

Glad you're capable of making a complete ass of yourself

Don't worry when every girl dies on this planet then there's a slight chance you might get a boyfriend

You need to go get aids from your boyfriend or something?

All made by cutemonic fox


	10. Fighting On The Train

-----Chapter 10:Fighting On The Train-----

On the train…

Kathy and Ed were sleeping. While Al and Ashley were still awake gazing out the window.

"Hey!" Ashley yelled but neither Kathy nor Ed got up.

_They sure are heavy sleepers…_ Ashley thought.

"What?" Al asked.

"How come Kathy and I fight, like…all the time while you and Ed never do. I thought you guys were brothers. You guys should fight all the time."

"Well-"

"You know what? Screw it! I hate you!" Ashley said jokingly, but sorta sounded serious.

"God! Then why did you ask the question?"

"I was making a statement!"

"No you weren't!"

"Yes! I was you bitch!" Then Ed woke up.

"Hey! What's with all the noise?" Ed asked.

"Shut up!" Ashley yelled.

"Don't tell my brother to shut up!" Al yelled.

"I can speak for myself!" Ed yelled back.

"No you cant! Your too short!" Ashley yelled.

"Don't call me short you bitch!"

"You're the bitch!" Then Ashley stared at Kathy…sleeping, "Wake up Kathy! Join the fight!"

Sleeping…

Ashley threw a huge kick at Kathy shin. Kathy screamed.

"You bitch!" Kathy yelled.

"Ya! Your joining the fight!" Ashley yelled with joy.

"What fight?" Then Kathy and Ashley stared at Ed and Al.

Fighting…

"Now they are fighting." Kathy and Ashley said in unison.


End file.
